Sonic and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and Mobian Boys
by PhoenixtheHedgehog is here
Summary: After the Twilight's crown has been stolen, she must join Sonic and reclaim the crown before it's too late in this new world full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me Phoenix again with yet, another story. But before we go the actual story, I need to give you guys a quick update about the "Day by Day" fanfic. I probably won't continue or I'll start again because I don't like the plot of the chapters so maybe, MAYBE, I'll stop writing more chapters. This is the part 1 of 4 that I'll be writing. Basically it's just the Mlp: EQG movies, but with some features, things will change and I hope you guys like it. Now, without furder ado, let's begin!**

It was a calm and peaceful evening. After the long battle against Tirek, our protagonists the main six, Sonic, Tails & Knuckles (get it?)were heading to Cristal Empire for na important meeting with Princess Celestia, Luna and Candance.They were on the train with a few meters of distance from the Cristal Empire entrance. For once, it looked like nothing could go wrong. Sonic was sitting next to Tails and Knuckles with his feet on the table. It was the first time Sonic slowed down to keep up with his friends. But in his way of course, sleeping and not paying attention to what his friends were saying.

Tails: It's been so long since I ever got some peace. Nothing to fix, nothing to fight with...

Knuckles: I gotta admit, I think I'll miss those days...

Sonic: You can just punch a rock, it's almost the same hehe — Sonic smirked

Knuckles: Yeah but, it's not the same feeling.

Rainbow Dash: If you want something difficult to deal with, just aks Twilight to teach you math.

Twilight Sparkle: Ha ha, very funny — Twilight said with a sarcastic tone

Spike: But it's true — Spike laughed

Twilight Sparkle: You're not helping, Spike.

Sonic looked bored at the window. But it wasn't because of the train's speed, he didn't felt well, it was like he knew something bad would happen. After a few minutes, our heroes reached the train station. Then, they make their way to the Castle of the Cristal Empire. Twilight wasn't happy at all, she looked worried about something. Sonic noticed that and he tried to cheer her up.

Sonic: Aw c'mon Twilight, don't worry about stairs, you can just fly all the way up.

Twilight Sparkle: Actually, I'm not worried about the stairs...

Tails: And you could be worried about what? So many good things happened to you! Just, look at you, you're a princess now!

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I still can't believe it. And that is what worries me. What if my royal duties prevents me of seeing my friends again?

Rarity: No worries, Darling. Just remember we all will be at your side, no matter what.

Applejack: Ya know, when life brings you down and you feel useless...

Knuckles: When you don't know who you are and you have nothing to lose...

Tails: Just know that you have friends who knows you're worth it...

Sonic: And they'll always be there to tell you "Why care about it? Just smile" — Sonic winked at her

Twilight Sparkle: Thank you guys, I really appreciate it.

Then, they all reached the Castle. They entered it and walked towards the royal throne. Some guards were protecting the place. Nothing new was happening, some guard here and there. After the defeat of Tirek, they didn't had anything to worry anymore. Finally the world was in peace. But then, what would make Celestia call our heroes for the "important meeting"? Since they got there a little bit late, Celestia decided to postpone the reunion for tomorrow. She told them to go to rest on their room. So, that's what they did. Everybody went to their room to get some sleep after the long journey. The night falls and it was a quiet night, almost too quiet. Suddenly, someone broke into the castle, sneaking through the guards. The thief was using black clothes and it looked like an female unicorn. And what she was going to steal? She manage to sneak into Twilight's room as quietest as possible. Her aim was at Twilight's crown, one of the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful weapon of Equestria that could cause a massive destruction on the wrong hands... Or hooves. She grabbed thw crown and replaced it with another crown but made of plastic. Then she slowly walked towards the bedroom door, but she didn't noticed that Spike's tail was on the way. She stumbled and made a loud noise making Twilight wake up. When she looked at Spike, she saw the thief with her crown. She screamed for help and began to chase the thief. The main six woke up too and saw Twilight running after the unicorn. Twilight teleported to stop the thief but the thief did the same and her clothes fell of revealing a orange pony with red and yellow mane. She ran away but Twilight quickly catched up with her, not only Twilight but also the other ponies. What about Sonic, Tails or Knuckles? Only a earth quake could wake them up. Back to the main six, Twilight jumped on the thief making both fall to the ground. When they hit the ground, they were in a strange room. The crown fell too and flied towards a "mirror". The crown went through the mirror. The thief said to Twilight "I'm sorry it has to be that way, princess" in a sarcastic tone. She teleported next to the mirror and went through it. The others arrived (including Sonic, Tails & Knuckles (I love that joke)). The only thing they knew was that thw crown was stolen. But "who" stoled was the important question. Princess Celestia, Luna and Candance arrived and asked Twilight what happened. She told that somepony stealed her crown and went through a strange mirror. Celestia and Luna looked to each other shocked. Then Celestia asked Twilight how the thief looked like. Twilight said she had an orange color and red and yellow mane. Celestia sighed

Celestia: That pony who stealed your crown must be Sunset Shimmer. She was one of my students.

Luna: And this is not just a mirror. Is a portal to another dimension. It opens only after 30 moons.

Twilight Sparkle: Another dimension? And how am I going to get my crown back?

Celestia: You have to follow Sunset Shimmer and get your crown back. Unfortunately, I can't guide you, this new world is far away from my know.

Rainbow Dash: Wowowow. Hold it right there. If she's going there, we're going there.

Celestia: I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Twilight must do this by herself. We don't know if there's another version of us and the consequences can be terrible.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay... Here I go...

Twilight entered the portal. Spike was shaking of worries. He didn't consider twice and ran towards the portal. The main five tried to catch him but failed. Sonic dashed towards Spike's direction and stumbled on Rainbow Dash's hooves. He did a frontflip and went through the portal screaming "Rainbow Dash!". Inside the portal, everything was distorced. Sonic tried his best to not faint but it was too late. The last thing he saw was an Human and an dog. Then, everything went dark. On the other side, Twilight was waking up from the dimensional travel. Spike asked if she was alright and Twilight saw Spike as a dog! She told him that he was a dog, and Spike told her that he had no idea what she was. Twilight lifted her... Hands? When she saw a hand instead of hooves she screamed and began to freak out by moving every single part of her new body. While she was freaking out, Spike noticed someone laying on the ground. It was a guy with blue spiky hair, beige skin, blue hooded blouse, white shirt, blue jeans and red shoes (same as Sonic in Sonic Riders) and a ring on his wrist. Spike walked next to him and began to push him with his paws. Sonic began to grumble "Just more 5 minutes, mom" "Yes, I'll take the dog for a walk". Twilight was still on the ground, she tried to get up but she failed. Sonic began to wake up and he placed his hand on his head

Sonic: Uughh, why do I always fall with my face on the ground?

Spike: Woah! Is that you Sonic?

Sonic: Spike? You're a dog? Where's Twilight?

Spike: Umm, over there — He pointed to Twilight next to the portal

Sonic: Twilight?! You're a human?!

Twilight Sparkle: I'm a what?

Sonic: What is going on?! Okay... Calm down Sonic... First, let's find out where are we...

Twilight Sparkle: Or you can help me stand up first. How do you do it?

Sonic: I'm used to it, you know, I already have legs...

Twilight Sparkle: What is a leg?

Sonic: Can we talk about this later and try to find where are we? Hmm — He looked back and saw a school — I bet I can get a better view if I climb up this school

Sonic ran towards the wall but at a normal speed. He tried to run faster but ended up hitting the wall at full force. He fell backwards and tried again but hit the wall again. He couldn't believe it. He tried to jump, but it was a normal jump. He tried an spin dash, but it ended on an normal tuck and roll. He looked back at Twilight with a shocked face.

Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay, Sonic?

Sonic: Who?! Me?! I'm perfectly fine! — His left eye began to twitch

Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure?

Sonic: Yes! Of course... — He walked next to her and sat on fetal position — I'm too slow... Gotta go fast... I can't step it up... Gotta go fast... Gotta go fast...

Spike: Oh come on, Sonic. Is not that bad.

Sonic: Not bad? Not bad?! Twilight can't walk worth a ring, you were a dragon, now you are a dog! I was supposted to be the fastest thing alive and now I'm slow as hell! We are stuck on this strange world where humans make stories of fictional characters and put them on situations that they normally wouldn't be! Am I freaking out?!

Twilight Sparkle: Well, uumm...

Spike: Totally...

Sonic: Good! — Back to fetal position — Gotta go fast... Gotta go fast... I'm too slow... Gotta go fast...

Twilight Sparkle: Come on Sonic. You're a hero, stand up and act like it. You seem to know a lot about this place.

Sonic: Look. The times I got here, a killer whale chased me, a giant truck chased me, Shadow had guns and a princess kissed me and I was dead! So I don't have good memories about the Earth...

Twilight Sparkle: Well then, that is a school so they must have an library. Let's go there, we have no time to lose.

Twilight started running on four legs while Spike was on her back. Sonic watched with embarrassment while some people looked confused. Spike nudged Twilight and she saw that some people were staring at her with confused faces. She immediately stood up making Spike fall. Sonic ran up to her and said "Just do what I do". He walked to the main doors up a small staircase. Twilight tried to walk up the stairs and she made it seem like the hardest thing in the world. Sonic impatiently beat his foot to the floor. After a few moments, Twilight finally reaches the main doors. Sonic said "Ladies first". Twilight ran at full speed and slammed her face in the door. Sonic simply knocked on the door and the door opened. Twilight's face blushed. So they went to school. There was a panel with various trophies and prizes. Twilight looked at that and said

Twilight Sparkle: Look at all these things. Do you think Sunset Shimmer stoled too?

Sonic: Twilight those are the school trophies, the students won those.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Yeah, right hehe...

Sonic: (For the love of Mobius if we keep on this step, we'll never find Sunset Shimmer) Ok, so, if we split up we can find her in no time. Got it? Good! See ya!

Twilight: Sonic? Wait!

The school bell rang and a lot of students came and Twilight lost Sonic. And, where did Sonic went? Sonic was walking on the halls of the school looking for Sunset Shimmer. Still nothing, when he heard someone discussing with someone. And it was a girl and she was not happy or calm at all. Sonic decided to check it. He peeked on one of the lockers and saw a girl with red and yellow hair discussing with a guy. The guy had a orange hair and a few strands of hair out in front of him. He also had a gray jacket and a white shirt with a two-tailed symbol (the same as the Tornado-1). He wore gray shorts too. His shoes were the same as Tails's in Sonic Riders. He had glasses, nerd style. And he had a bag on his back that seemed to carry a laptop, and the strap goes around his torso. He had blue eyes. He looked a lot like Tails.

?: I-I'm sorry Sunset Shimmer, it's j-just... It's just...

Sunset Shimmer: Just what?! Why did you do that?

?: *gulp*... for science's sake...? — He said scared

Sunset Shimmer: Are you kidding me?! — She grabbed the collar of his shirt. Sonic couldn't stand there doing nothing.

Sonic: Hey! Let go of him! Now!

Sunset Shimmer: What did you said?

Sonic: Did I stutter or are you just deaf?

Sunset Shimmer: Do you have any idea of WHO you're talking with?

Sonic: Touch him again and you're going to know WHO you're talking with...

Sunset Shimmer: Hm... — She smirked — You must be new here. I can do whatever I want here... — She walked away

Sonic: Geez... Hey, you're okay there buddy?

?: Wow, you're really brave to talk with Sunset Shimmer like that... Or crazy enough...

Sonic: I couldn't just stand there while she does that to you. What's your name by the way?

Miles Prower: Miles. Miles Prower. How about you?

Sonic: I'm Sonic. Hey do you mind if I call you 'Tails'?

Tails: Oh it's because of the shirt, isn't it?

Sonic: Yeah, let's say that.

Tails: It's okay. So, uhh, you're new here, so you don't know the school, I suppose?

Sonic: Well, yeah! A little help would be nice hehe...

Tails: Sure, anything for a friend. We're friends, right?

Sonic: Totally *brofist*

Tails: Hehe, c'mon Sonic!

Sonic: Um, Tails can we start from the Cafeteria? I'm kinda starving here.

Tails: Oh, sure. This way.

Tails led Sonic to the Cafeteria. On the way, Sonic remembered of Twilight. Where was she? Was she okay? So many thoughts were going through Sonic's head. Not only that but he was hungry. They reached the Cafeteria. Sonic was the first and Sonic took one of each of everything. Everything the Cafeteria could offer. Tails noticed that and thought to himself "He was really hungry, that's for sure". A few moments later, they started looking for somewhere to sit.

Tails: There! — He pointed to a table.

Sonic: There with THAT guy sitting on?

Sonic pointed to a guy with a strange mask. It looked like a ski mask but in the region of the mouth it was full of small spines scattered. And the goggles showed some symbols. At the moment it showed "x | x" but then showed "v | v". It seemed that those goggles changed the symbols according to his facial expression. He was wearing a black shirt with a hoddie, and he was wearing the hoddie. He also was wearing an jacket with small spikes on the front, shoulders and back. He was wearing a black jeans with a few slight cuts and an ordinary shoe. Like an All Star.

Tails: Well, yeah. That's a friend of mine. And I hope you guys get along.

Sonic: What do you mean?

Tails: After Sunset Shimmer came, he was not the same, now he doesn't talk with everybody or are friendly. I don't know why...

Sonic: I'm sure we'll get along.

Tails: Alright... Here we go...

They approach the table and that guy looked at Sonic. The goggles showed ?|? And then =|=. Tails noticed that and said

Tails: So, uhh... Wrench, this is Sonic. Sonic, this is Wrench.  
Sonic: Hey, hehe...  
Wrench: Nice shirt... — =|= He said with a robotic voice

Sonic: Nice mask...  
Wrench: ... Ok we're good — v|v — So, take a seat Sonic — ^|~  
Tails: Glad you guys got on well!  
Wrench: Any friend of Miles, is friend of mine — ^|^ — So, you must be the guy who faced Sunset Shimmer. — !|!  
Sonic: What?  
Wrench: Heard that someone with blue hair just faced Sunset Shimmer. And it could not be Flash because they broke up, like, a week ago. — x|x  
Sonic: Flash? You mean the red and yellow guy?  
Wrench: No, no, Flash Sentry. —0|0 — That's Berry Alan — ^|^  
Sonic: Oh yeah, right. Well, I just couldn't stand there while she talk trash to Tails

Wrench: Tails? — ?|? — That's your nickname now? — He looked at Tails?

Tails: Well, yeah. I kinda like it.

Wrench: You know... Things changed when Sunset dropped by — v|v

Sonic: How so?

Tails: You know why is everybody sitting with people that do the same thing as you?

Sonic: No. Why?

Wrench: Ask Miss Ketchup and Mustard hair over there — \|/ He pointed to Sunset Shimmer

Sonic: She did this?

Tails and Wrench: Yup...

Sonic: And why doesn't anyone do something about it?

Wrench: Because she's the little precious of Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna — #|#

Tails: They believe more in she than us.

Sonic: That's... So unfair!

Tails: Yeah, we're used to it... Hey look, it's Fluttershy and another girl. Hey Fluttershy! Over here! — He waved at her and she was coming for them

Wrench: Fluttershy?! — !|! He took his feet off the table and straightened his clothes. — How do I look? — ?|?

Tails: Uhhh... Great... I guess...

Fluttershy: Hi Miles, Hi Wrench.

Wrench: What's up? — ~|^

Sonic: Oh hey Twilight, hehe...

Twilight Sparkle: Finally I found you Sonic!

Tails: Wait, you didn't told me about your friend.

Fluttershy: You know him, Miles? — She discreetly looked at Sonic.

Wrench: Who are you? — ?|? He looked at Twilight

Sonic: Ok guys, Let's all introduce our selfs. I'm Sonic. Tails, Twilight, Twilight, Tails. And that's Wrench — He pointed to Wrench

Fluttlershy: I'm... fluttershy — She said on a really low tone

Sonic: I didn't hear it, so I'm going to guess... Fluttershy? — Fluttershy nodded

Tails: So uhh... The more friends the better, right?

Wrench: Yup, I hope Sunset Shimmer doesn't get jealous and try something on us — x|x

Sonic: Talking about her, Tails, what did you do to make her so angry?

Tails: Oh... Well

 **FLASHBACK**

(Tails POV)

"You made it Tails. Now that your device is ready, I can finally proceed with my research of the mysterious statue. But I need something that's related to it, so i can scan it and prove my theory. Well... Let's see what we got...(Checking on the list) no, not her. The only thing I can use of her is one sample of her hair. But... *gulp* in order to do that... i have to cut her hair. C'mon Miles, you can do it! For science."

A few moments later...

"Okay... I got the scissor and now I just need her hair... C'mon Miles, remember, for science..."

I walked the quietest as possible next to her. I've manage to cut a small sample of her hair but... She felt me cutting her hair and... Now... It's my end...

Sunset Shimmer: Ouch! What the? What are you doing?

Tails: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Sunset Shimmer: Is that my hair? Did you just cut my hair?!

Tails: I-I'm sorry Sunset Shimmer, it's j-just... It's just...

Sunset Shimmer: Just what?! Why did you do that?

Tails: *gulp*... for science's sake...?

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Tails: And then you came, Sonic.

Sonic: I have several questions...

Twilight Sparkle: So I was thinking and I'm going to run for Princess of the Fall Formal.

Fluttershy was shocked, Tails choked and Wrench spit some juice on his mask and a few drops were falling from the mask. They looked to each other with worried faces. And then they looked back to Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: What?

Fluttershy, Tails and Wrench: Don't do it!

Sonic: Why not?

Tails: Because Sunset Shimmer wants to be the Princess of the Fall Formal

Wrench: And when she wants something, she gets it — ;|;

Fluttershy: Just ask the girl who tried to be the Princess last year...

Sonic: But if Twilight be the princess, she can make the school be the way it was before!

Wrench: I think you misunderstood here mate, she needs to convince ALL the students to vote for her. Because they'll vote for Sunset Shimmer — 0|0

Sonic: We can work this out

Twilight Sparkle: So, where I can find the head of the Fall Formal planning commitee?

And that's it for today dear readers. Hope you guys like this new story, Don't forget to Fav, Follow and Review this story! And I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back, did you missed me? Of course you didn't, who did? Anyway, sorry for not posting anything, life's being hard. But now I'm back and without furder ado, let's begin! (Btw for all of you that know the Voice Actors for all the characters except for Wrench; his voice actor is Shawn Baichoo, but with some robot effects on his voice)**

Tails, Fluttershy and Wrench couldn't believe in what they heard. Everyone knows that's a stupid idea, but Twilight must have her crown back. While Tails, Fluttershy and Wrench were taking to each other, Sonic and Twilight looked confused. Sonic knew that Sunset Shimmer could be a problem from what he saw. Twilight also knew that, she defended Fluttershy from her. But, they still don't get it why it is a problem with being the Princess of the Fall Formal. Finally, Tails, Fluttershy and Wrench looked back to Sonic and Twilight. Tails started saying:

Tails: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Twilight Sparkle: Absolutely. What could possibly go wrong?

Wrench: You can be the joy of the internet when she humiliate you... — v|v

Sonic: Things come and leave the internet, she'll be forgot in no time

Wrench: The girl from last year still is commented. Actually, I'm talking about her right now, see? That's how life works! — !|! He looked to Twilight — You should probably quit and avoid traumatizing embarrassment — ~|^

Twilight Sparkle: I won't. You all suffered on her hands. It's time for a change. Now, where I can find the Fall Formal planning committee?

Fluttershy: She's at the GYM, her name is Pinkie Pie. But be careful, she might not take you seriously.

Sonic: I think I know why... So, where's the GYM?

Tails: I'll show you guys the way...

So, Sonic, Twilight and Tails got up and Tails led the way to the GYM, leaving Wrench and Fluttershy alone. There was a moment of silence. Wrench said:

Wrench: You're still mad with the others? — v|v

Fluttershy: I... I don't know... I just... I just can't believe...

Wrench: And, you didn't talk to them at least to know why? — x|x

Fluttershy: I just don't want to make things worst than it is...

Wrench:... Look, Fluttershy... We... We've been friends for a long time... And, I've always wanted to say something to you... — /|\

Fluttershy: Oh... And what is it? — She blushed a lot

Wrench: I... — He was interrupted by the school bell

Fluttershy: I'm sorry, Wrench. Can we talk a little later?

Wrench: Sure... — =|=

Fluttershy: B-bye — Shivering with shyness, she quickly gave him a tight hug and hurried off to her Classroom

Wrench: Bye... — o|0 -|- o|0

Meanwhile, Sonic, Twilight and Tails were on the GYM. Tails was talking with Pinkie, trying to convince that Twilight doesn't have a twin that lives on the city and has a dog just like Spike. Twilight stepped in the conversation and said that she would like to candidate to be Princess of the Fall Formal. Pinkie Pie pulled a clipboard out of her hair and told Twilight to sing up and she gave to her a pen. Sonic was talking with Tails when he saw Pinkie Pie giving the pen to Twilight. Twilight looked at him worried. Sonic smiled worried to her and moved his hand up and down like he was saying "Go on". But Sonic was thinking "Please don't use your mouth to pick it, don't use your mouth to pick it, don't use your mouth". And Twilight did the exact thing, she used her mouth to pick the pen. Sonic and Tails felt so much cringe but Pinkie was still smiling. Tails opened his mouth to ask Sonic something but Sonic immediately answered "Don't even ask". Twilight wrote her name on the clipboard and it was not clear enough to read, illegible. Then two students came to the GYM carrying some boxes full of cider bottles.

?: Can you bring the rest, sugar?

?: Sure

Sonic and Twilight recognized those voices. Tails introduced them

Tails: Hey Applejack

Applejack: Hey there Miles, how you're doing? — She messed up his hair a little bit

Tails: hehe, I'm fine. Have you met Sonic and Twilight yet?

Applejack: You're familiar to me... — She looked to Twilight and the other student came with the last few boxes. Sonic walked up to him

Sonic: You're just like the Knuckle head I know. I'm Sonic

Knuckles: The name is Knuckles. Unlike you Sonic, I don't chuckle. I'd rather flex my muscles

Sonic: heh, you don't know how happy I am to hear that.

Tails: Hey Knuckles, I guess you already met Sonic.

Knuckles: Yeah, he doesn't look bad. So, what brings you here, Sonic?

Sonic: I'm helping Twilight win the crown of the Fall Formal

Knuckles: Wait she wants to be the princess of the Fall Formal? — He pointed to Twilight

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah

Knuckles: Don't get me wrong but, that's the most stupid idea I've ever heard in a while.

Applejack: She's gonna come saying "Good luck, have fun". But watch your back.

Sonic: Well, if this wasn't hard, it wouldn't be fun. We're gonna show her what we are made of.

Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry Applejack, we got this.

Applejack: Suuuree... Wait a minute, how do you know my name is Applejack?

Twilight Sparkle: Uuhhh... I... Heard?

Applejack: But... — She was interrupted by Sonic

Sonic: Hey Twilight, didn't you said that you wanted to go to the library? — He gave a fake smile and winked at her

Tails: Um... I can show you the way.

Twilight Sparkle: Ok, are you coming with us, Sonic?

Sonic: I'll catch up later. I'm sure I can find the library.

Then, Tails and Twilight left the GYM and Tails led her to the library. Just as they left, Sunset Shimmer came with Snips and Snails. She began to complain about everything that Pinkie Pie took time and effort to make. She also complained about the cider that Applejack and Knuckles brought. She said that she didn't wanted cider for her coronation. That made Sonic angry, the way she treated his friends was making him mad.

Sonic: Well, you don't know if you'll be the princess this year

Sunset Shimmer: Ha, and who else would be? I'm the only one running for princess of the Fall Formal.

Sonic: You're not the only one running for princess this year.

Sunset Shimmer: You... You're gay or something?

Sonic: Yeah! Wait... What?! No! Twilight will be the princess this year

Sunset Shimmer: What?!

Pinkie Pie: Yup! She just signed right here — She showed her clipboard

Sunset Shimmer: Where is she? — She looked like she'd kill Twilight. Then she noticed how everybody was looking at her — I mean, I can't wait to meet my new competidor

She walked away along with Snips and Snails. Sonic looked back at his friends and said "Geez, what's wrong with her?". And after a cocky pun made by Sonic, he made his way towards the library. While he was walking through the corridors, he noticed that many of his friends had his or her own version. Although, he didn't found Shadow or Silver or even Phoenix. Where they could be? While thinking, he didn't noticed that someone was in front of him and he bumped on someone.

Sonic: Ouch! Sorry, are you okay?

?: Yeah, it's ok. It was nothing actually

Sonic: Hey... You look familiar... Wouldn't your name be... Flash Sentry?

Flash: Yup, how did you know?

Sonic: Wrench was confused about who with blue hair faced Sunset. And we both have blue hair by the way haha

Flash: Oh so you're the guy that faced her. Gotta say, you're brave... Or crazy enough to do something like that.

Sonic: Why did you broke up with her?

Flash: Well, I had this feeling that she just wanted me to be popular. So...

Sonic: You did the right thing. Look for someone that likes what you are, not what you have. I gotta go man, we'll talk later — Sonic ran to the end of the corridor

Flash: Wait... How did you know we broke up?!

Sonic finally found the library. He saw Twilight "using" the computer. Actually she was just looking at the keyboard and smashing it. Sonic quickly ran towards her and whispered to her

Sonic: Heeeeeeeeeey, what are you doing?

Twilight Sparkle: Sonic you have to try this! It's amazing, when you press this buttons with words, the words appears on this box!

Sonic: Yeah... Looks fantastic, but I don't think that's the right way to do it. By the way, where's Tails?

Twlight Sparkle: He's upstairs. Hey, Sonic..

Sonic: Yeah? — He sat on a chair next to Twilight

Twilight Sparkle: Have you noticed something?

Sonic: Depends on what are you talking about.

Twilight Sparkle: All of our friends have a counterpart on this world.

Sonic: That's true... Although, I didn't saw Shadow or Silver or Phoenix at all.

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah but, think with me, Fluttershy told us to be careful with Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie told us to be careful with Fluttershy.

Sonic: Do you think they're not friends anymore?

Tails: They aren't... — He was coming, walking down the stairs.

Sonic: Why?

Tails: I can't guarantee, but, I'm sure it's because of Sunset Shimmer. Wrench knows the story better.

Twilight Sparkle: But, do you know what happened?

Tails: It started with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, then Rainbow Dash and Applejack, then Rarity and Pinkie Pie, and it was all sudden. Like, poof! They were like sisters to each other, and now, they're like strangers to each other...

Sonic: And all that happened after Sunset Shimmer came here.

Tails: Yup...

Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry Tails, we'll fix all of this.

Tails: heh, I can bet a dollar...

A few hours later, the library was almost closing. Twilight was so interested on her books that time flew by and she didn't noticed. But there was a bigger problem, where they are going to sleep? Well at least for Sonic that wasn't a problem, he was already sleeping on the chair with his feet on the table. Spike said to Twilight to follow him. Spike showed Twilight a bed made out of books. It was at a unused part of the library. Spike got back to Sonic to call him. He barked and Sonic jumpscared so bad that he fell to the ground with the chair. They got back to Twilight, and she was with a book. The book had a photo of their friends when they were younger. That was the key to bring the friendship back. Twilight was talking with Sonic her plan to bring her friends back but Sonic was far away already in his dream. Twilight decided take a rest too.

Day 2

After a calm night, Sonic and Twilight were ready for another tough day. Twilight was talking to Sonic about how ready she was to convence all the students to vote on her. When they stepped out of the library, all the students that they walked by started laughing at Twilight. They didn't understand what was happening. They passed by a door and out of nowhere a hand grabbed Twilight and Sonic and it pulled them to the room. It was a girl that pulled them. The girl started looking at Twilight without making questions. Then she picked some clothes and gave it to Twilight. The girl looked a lot like Rarity. And Spike was in awe looking at her (of course).

Rarity: Besides fabulous, you'll be unknown

Twilight Sparkle: Wait, why would I want to be unknown?

Sonic: And from who? — A door opened revealing Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie & Knuckles

( I love that pun)

Applejack: Twilight! There you are!

Pinkie Pie: You're blonde now, but what's with the new clothes?

Rarity: Hmpf! — She stomped her feet

Sonic: What is going on?

Twilight Sparkle: And why is everybody laughing at me? — They heard two familiar voices coming from the door

?: You're three ranks away from Silver and I can't wait until you get there...

?: Shut up...

?: It will be the happiest day of my life — He said laughing and he opened the door revealing Wrench and Tails

Tails: Is not my fault that my last team sucked

Wrench: 16-0 Tails! — ^|^ — Just adimit that you're bad at CS:GOoooohhh... — !|! He saw all his friends — Are we interrupting something? — ?|?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, why is everybody laughing at me?

Fluttershy: You didn't watched the video? She didn't watched the video — She looked at the others worried

Sonic: What video?

Pinkie Pie: This video that Sunset Shimmer posted for the whole school! — She grabbed her laptop

Wrench: Oh yeah! I love that video — ^|^ Everybody looked at him — I-I mean... What?! It's funny! — \|/

Then, Pinkie Pie showed the video that I think all of you know what it was. Twilight was shocked and some of her friends were sad about her. Sonic and Wrench were giving their best to not laugh. Sonic released a loud "HAA" when he saw Twilight using the printer. He covered his mouth at the same time that Wrench covered Sonic's mouth. They looked at each other and said "Can you give us a minute?". They leaved the room and closed the door behind they. Then, they began to laugh really lound and uncontrollable. Then they got back to the room all serious.

Sonic: So! That's the problem.

Tails: Considering what she said on the video... It's going to be hard to convence everyone to vote for Twilight...

Knuckles: We can't give up now!

Sonic: Knuckles is right, there has to be something we can do

Fluttershy: If it makes you feel any better, I'll still vote for you — She told Twilight

Pinkie Pie: I'll still vote for you too!

Fluttershy: If I was you, I wouldn't trust her, she doesn't take anything seriously

Pinkie Pie: Ohhhhh, why do you have to be so evil?

Wrench: Here we go again... — /|\

Rarity:... it's not like you don't do anything wrong! — She said to Pinkie Pie

Applejack: Stop fighting and get over with

Rarity: Like you got over with what happened with you and Rainbow Dash?

Applejack: She lied to me, that's different!

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity; It's not!

Applejack: It is!

And then they began to fight even more. Everybody was talking so loud, Twilight almost couldn't think for na answer. The screamed "Shut up!" and suddenly, there was total silence. Only the sound of the emotes changing on Wrench's mask.

Twilight Sparkle: Can't you all see? All of you were like sisters, now you don't know each other.

Sonic: What happened?

Fluttershy: It all started when I asked Pinkie Pie to help me with the Animal Shelter. I told her to don't be loud, so the animals wouldn't be scared. And then, she brings fireworks!

Pinkie Pie: But you texted me saying that you wanted a big party

Fluttershy: But I've never texted you that!

Pinkie Pie: You didn't?

Wrench: Wowowowowow... Wait. So, that happened with you, and about Rarity, Pinkie said there was people to help with her dresses but then nobody came. And Rainbow Dash said that the whole soccer team would help Applejack with her bussines, and still, nobody came. All of that happend in like 3 days after Sunset Shimmer came, AND she did made an interview with every single one of you* — x|x

* MLP EQG Comic #1

Wrench: And... Did no one found that suspicious? — ?|?

There was silence...

Wrench: *Breathes in* BOOY — !|!

Rarity: I... I don't even know what to say... Can you all forgive me?

Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding? We are BFF — She pulled everyone for a group hug

Applejack: *sigh* Do you think Rainbow Dash will forgive me?

Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure of it.

Tails: Here — He gave Twilight a dollar — You deserve it

Sonic: Trust me Tails, this is only the beginning.

Wrench: You guys are the most gay people I've ever met — ~|^ He left the room making a heart with his hands for his friends

 **And that's it for today dear readers, I'm sorry for the delay, I'll try to post more chapters more often**. **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to Follow, Fav and Review the story! I'll see you, in the next chapter. Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter. No big intro today because I'm in a hurry. So, let's begin!**

Just one last person. Rainbow Dash. Twilight and the main four. Wrench went to the library and Knuckles to the GYM. Sonic decided to take a look around the school since he had nothing to do. Tails followed him. They were outside the school when Tails said

Tails: So... Sonic, how was your last school?

Sonic: My last school?... Uhhh, it was fine...

Tails: Where are you from?

Sonic: A place called Mobius

Tails: Huh, never heard of. You're not from this country?

Sonic: Yeah, let's just say I'm from really far away.

Tails kept asking more questions when they passed by the portal, Sonic stopped abruptly. His spine froze, his heart started beating faster. He knew what was going on, he knew that feeling. Tails asked if he was fine. Then, a familiar voice (for Sonic) shouted his name (Sonic). Sonic looked back and saw a human with green eyes, red dress and pink hair coming at his direction. Sonic hold his breath and closed his eyes waiting for the worst. Then the human hugged him tightly.

?: Sonic! I found you!

Sonic: Amy?!... What are... You doing here?... — He was saying that with almost no air on this lungs

Amy: Did you thought you could escape from Amy Rose and...

Sonic: Amy you're killing me!...

Amy: Oh, sorry — She let him go

Tails: Am I interrupting something? 'Cause I'm kinda confused

Sonic: No! Actually, can you give us a minute? — Sonic walked away from Tails — Amy! What are you doing here?

Amy: Looking for you! By the way, you look different, I've almost didn't recognized you.

Sonic: You think that Shadow and Silver look exactly like me, but, when I'm a human, I look different?!

Amy: Wait, does that mean I'm a human too?

Sonic: Yeah, now, act like you're not from a place with talking animals.

Tails: Sonic, I think we should check if everthing is ok with the girls.

Sonic: Yeah, sure! Let's go, hehe — He was nervous

Amy: What girls?

Sonic: Don't start...

So they went to the soccer field. They found the main six and Wrench on a group hug. Wrench's expressions looked like they were crushing his bones. They stopped and looked back. They saw Sonic, Tails and a new girl. Twilight knew who she was and she looked suprised at Sonic. Sonic just rolled his eyes.

Tails: Looks like everything is great with you guys now.

Rainbow Dash: Yup, everything is cool — She looked at Sonic — Who are you?

Sonic: I'm So...

Amy: Sonic, my boyfriend!

Sonic: Amy!

Rainbow Dash: Right...

Tails: You have a girlfriend?

Sonic: She's not my girlfriend!

Wrench: So, she's like a fan girl or something? — ?|?

Sonic: More like a maniac...

Amy: What?!

Sonic: Anyway! So, now you all are friends again?

Main six: Yes!

Tails: We still have a problem tho

Wrench: Can we discuss at the Sugar Cube Corner? I'm starving — /|\

They all went to the Sugar Cube Corner. There they talked about how to make the students vote for Twilight. Rarity came up with the idea of making a song to get everyone's attention. The song would tell the students that Twilight is going to fix everything that Sunset broke. Then, it was settled. Sonic said that he would help too. Tails and Wrench agreed to help making the music. A few hours later they went to the cafeteria. Everyone was ready to sing.

( _Letters like these are the main six singing,_ **Letters like these are Sonic singing**. You can also read while listening to Helping Twilight Win the Crown vs. Endless Possibilities with vocals)

 _Hey! Hey! Everybodyy!  
We've got something to say.  
We may seem as different,  
As the night is from day._

 _But you look a little deeper,  
And you will see:  
That I'm just like you  
And you're just like me.  
Yeah!_

 **This is my escape.  
I'm running through this world,  
And I'm not looking back**

 **'Cuz I know I can go,  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back**

 **But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all gotta start from somewhere  
It's like that for me!  
The possibilities are never ending!**

 _So get up, get down.  
If you're gonna come around.  
We can work together,  
Helping Twilight win the crown._

 _So get up, get down.  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound.  
If we work together,  
Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown._

 **I see it! I see it! and now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it! I see it now! it's always been inside of me  
And now I fell so free.  
Endless possibility **

_[Pinkie Pie]  
Hey! Hey! Hands up now!  
We're sending a message to the crowd!  
Hands way up, then come down,  
We party together all around!_

 _[Rarity]  
Generous, honesty._

 _[Applejack]  
Laughter, kindness, loyalty._

 _[Fluttershy]  
Twilight helped us each to see._

 _[Rainbow Dash]  
All that we can be. So get up!_

 **And so we'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it**

 **As fast as I can go  
Up to the top I'll go  
You'll see it**

 **So who's waking up when I get there?  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never ending **

_So get up, get down.  
If you're gonna come around.  
We can work together,  
Helping Twilight win the crown._

 _So get up, get down.  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound.  
If we work together,  
Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown._

 **I see it! I see it! and now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it! I see it now! it's always been inside of me  
And now I fell so free.  
Endless possibility **

_[Twilight Sparkle]  
I'm gonna be myself  
No matter what I do.  
And if we're different, yeah,  
I want you to be true to you._

 _If you follow me,  
We'll put our differences aside.  
We'll stick together  
And start working on that school pride!_

 **Drop n' stop  
'Cause you're beaten again  
Now this is where  
My journey begins**

 **You're losing speed!  
You're losing your flow!  
Where is that piece of power you'll never know?  
Just let it out, it's inside you.  
Better all stand back,  
'Cuz I'm comming through **

_[Instrumental]_

 **I see it! I see it! and now it's all within my reach!  
I see it! I see it now! it's always been inside of me!**

 _Jump up, make a sound. Hey!  
Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Start now, make a change,  
Gonna come around._

 _Jump up, make a sound. Hey!  
Stomp your hooves, turn around.  
Canterlot Wondercolts  
Help her win the crown. _

_Jump up, make a sound. Hey!_ **(I** **see it, I see it)** _Stomp your hooves, turn around._ **(And now it's all within my reach)** _Start now, make a change,Gonna come around._ **(Endless Possibilities)**

 _Jump up, make a sound. Hey!_ **(I see it, I see it)** _Stomp your hooves, turn around._ **(I see it now! It's always been inside of me!** _Canterlot Wondercolts_ **(And** **now I feel so free!)** _Help her win the crown._ **(Endless Possibilities)** 4x

Wrench: Yeah! — ^|^ — That's was sooo awesome — !|!

Sonic and Rainbow Dash: Of course! I was in the middle of it. — They looked each other and blushed, and Amy didn't liked that

Tails: I'm sure that Twilight will win after this song

Knuckles: Yeah, but we still have a lot of work to do. I'm pretty sure Sunset Shimmer will do anything about it.

Amy: And what could possible go wrong?

The song gave Twilight a huge boost. Everyone was with hype but still, not everyone was going to vote for Twilight. Sunset Shimmer knew what they were doing, and she already had a plan. She told to Snip and Snails to destroy the decoration at the GYM. They also took photos of what happend when Twilight was with Rainbow Dash. And they made false proofs against Twilight. Sunset showed Vice-Principal Luna what "Twilight did" and Luna called Twilight to her office. She told Twilight that she no longer could run for Princess anymore and she showed the false proofs. Then, Flash Sentry came in with some photos. He said that someone took pictures of Twilight and then placed it with the false proofs. Luna considerated that and Twilight could still run for Princess. But, Luna said that the party wouldn't happen tomorrow because of the damage. Flash asked if Twilight wanted to go to the Fall Formal with him tomorrow. She screamed "Tomorrow?! Nonononono! I gotta go!" and she ran off to the Carrossel Boutique. The main five, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Wrench and Amy was there. She ran to an changing room. Rarity asked

Rarity: Is everything ok, darling?

Twilight Sparkle: Yes, everything's fine!... Everything's not fine — She whispered to Spike — This is horrible! We only have until tomorrow otherwise the portal will close. What do I do?

Spike: Hmm... Tell the truth to them

Twilight Sparkle: How am I going to explain this?!

Spike: They're your friends, I'm sure they'll understand

Twilight Sparkle: *sigh* Ok... Here I go...

She got out of the changing room and everybody was looking confused at her. Rarity asked again

Rarity: Is everything ok?

Twilight Sparkle: Actually, no. There won't be any Fall Formal tonight...

Pinkie Pie: What?!

Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer destroyed all the decoration that Pinkie made and put the blame on me...

Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!

Twilight Sparkle: But that's not all...

Pinkie Pie: WHA — Applejack covered her mouth

Twilight Sparkle: I... I...

Pinkie Pie: You and Sonic are from a magical place with talking animals. And that crown is a magic thing and if you don't get it back tonight, you'll be stuck here for a very very long time. — Twilight, Sonic and Spike were with they're jaw dropped.

Wrench: Pinkie I don't know what kind of drug you do but I think it was expired — !|!

Spike: Nope, she pretty much nailed it.

The main 5: He can talk?!

Spike: Of course I can! And back in Equestria, I'm actually a Dragon

Twilight Sparkle: Wait, how do you know that?

Pinkie Pie: I just guess it

Sonic: That was unexpecting hehe

Rainbow Dash: That. Is. Awesome!

Wrench: Hey Twilight, did everything you said happened now? — ?|?

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, just a few moments ago...

Wrench: If we hurry up, we can still fix the party in time! — ^|~

 _[insert wipe transition here]_

Wrench: Okay... Maybe I was wrong — =|= He saw all the destruction — We can't fix the party in time — ;|;

Knuckles: I can't belivie I'm saying this but you're not! If we all work together, we can do this!

Sonic: You guys heard the red head, I'm on it! — He stretched his arms and legs

Wrench: Wait, what do you mean with 'I can't belivie I'm saying this'? — ?|?

So everyone began to work hard on changing the benches and putting new decorations. Tails asked Wrench if he could go find new audio equipments because the old ones were broken. So Wrench went to find those equipments. He manage to find it in a dead end hall, a door next to the lockers that leads to the staff room. He was going to open the door when Sunset Shimmer faced him.

Wrench: You gotta be kidding me — =|= — What do you want? — \|/

Sunset Shimmer: I want you to sabotage the votes, so I can win

Wrench: And you were expecting me to say yes? — ?|?

Sunset Shimmer: Of course not, but you better do it, or esle...

Wrench: Or esle what? — =|=

Sunset Shimmer: Well, you know, Celestia never liked your mask, and you know I can make it worst. I can make her never let you use your stupid mask again.

Wrench: Wha... — !|!

Meanwhile back at the GYM

Tails: Wrench is taking a sweet time back there. What happened?

Sonic: I'll go check him, be right back.

Sonic rushed through the school, trying to find Wrench. He heard the sound of Sunset Shimmer talking with someone. He peeked behind the wall and saw Wrench and Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: So... What's it going to be, your mask or are you helping me by sabotage the votes?

Sonic: (What?!)

Wrench: I... I... — ;|;

Sonic: (I'm putting an end on this... Huh?)

Wrench: You want my mask? — \|/ — Then take it — He took off his mask and threw it on Sunset's feets — I can still be Wrench, with or without my mask. But without my friends I'm nothing — He said with his normal voice* — Have fun with it psycho

Wrench ran away, hoping no one sees him without his mask. He ran to the library covering his face. Sonic saw everything and he was shocked but impressed at the same time. Sunset Shimmer threw the mask on the trash bin and walked away. Sonic grabbed the mask and ran to the library. When he got there, he didn't found Wrench anywhere. He went to the deep of the library with some old books. He found Wrench sitting in a pile of books with his hand on his cheek and the other on his leg. Sonic sat next to him and gave him the mask. There was a moment of silence. Then Sonic said

Sonic: I'm sorry you had to go through all that man.

Wrench: You know all that crap Sunset said?... I'd never turn on you...

Sonic: She's just trying to tear us apart. I'm not gonna let her do that. Look we have almost everyone voting for Twilight. We can't do this alone...

Wrench look back to the ground and puts his mask. The mask starts turing on showing all the emotes possibles.

Wrench: We won't — X|X He said with his robotic voice again — Thanks, Sonic — ^|^

Sonic: By the way, your face remembers me of someone, wouldn't your name be Phoenix?

Wrench: Who told yo... — !|! — I mean, no...— v|v

Sonic: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. C'mon, let's get those things that Tails need.

Wrench: Yea, let's go — ^|~

To be continued


End file.
